


Making It Up To You

by WellDoneBeca



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, College, F/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s late in the night, Clint is needy and you don’t have your car. That doesn’t mean you two can’t have some fun over the phone.Squared filled: College (Clint Bingo); Sexting (MCU Kink Bingo)





	Making It Up To You

“Sure you’re not coming?” Nat questioned, putting a foot on the chair and tying the laces of the high heel boots covering them.

Clint just tilted his head a bit, still lied on the couch. It’s not that he was tired, per say, but he wasn’t up for going out either. He just wanted to get some pizza, maybe watch some of the remaining episodes of his rewatching of Game of Thrones before season 8 came out, and be lazy without people bothering him to ‘put some pants on’ or ‘stop drinking coffee from the mug’. Oh, and convince you to show up.

“Nah,” he put an arm behind his head. “Go enjoy it. Tell the guys I said hi.”

She shook her head but left in silence, and Clint waited until he heard her motorcycle leaving to stand up and kick off his shoes and jeans, discarding them in a random corner before lying back down again, but not after reaching for his phone and looking for your nickname.

You and Clint had met in the school’s archery club, a passion you two shared and that got you two into a relationship. That’s why, when it came to your nicknames to each other, they weren’t something like ‘bae’ or ‘honey’ or anything, but ‘Merida’ and ‘Legolas’, two very well known archers.

Your message didn’t take a lot of time to come, and he smiled in response.

He typed down the answer with a smirk, rushing with his fingers. 

He could almost picture you rolling your eyes and sitting down with your eyes glued to the screen. 

Clint got off the couch, picking his pants from the floor and walking to his bedroom while waiting, and just as he lied on the bed, you texted him back. 

He smiled to himself, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV in a random channel while finally writing down his intentions.

It wasn’t late. Clint could grab his car and head to your place if he wanted to, but that was the point. He didn’t want to. He wanted you in his bed and not the other way around. He was pant-less and feeling lazy, come on. 

Clint groaned in annoyance and threw his head back, and moaned quickly when it hit the headboard of the bed.

“Ouch.”

He closed his eyes. Why couldn’t Tabata have her own car? Why did she had to borrow yours, of all of the cars in the world?

Clint heard the sound from his phone, and quickly checked it. 

 

That got him interested.

You and Clint were from different cities, which meant that sometimes – especially in summer and holidays – you’d be in completely different parts of the country and needed to work with what you had.

That meant Skype sex, facetime sex, phone sex… But never sexting, for some reason.

Maybe today you two would finally cross that bridge.

He licked his lips and adjusted his boxers, waiting for what you were gonna say. 

Clint licked his lips, feeling his body already tingling, and waited. 

 

The young man felt his cock warming and hardening. He loved seeing you wearing his clothes. There was something about seeing you with something that was his.

Clint palmed his cock, and used his free hand to talk.

He didn’t have to wait much longer. You had apparently positioned your phone somewhere and stood up. In the picture, you were teasing the first buttons of a shirt he’d wore for your mother’s birthday. He typed quickly. 

Now, he could imagine you chuckling, embarrassed with his compliment but still toying with the edge of the shirt. 

Clint bit his lip and your following texts came right after. 

He turned to the mirror on the wall, placing himself so you would be able to see how his cock was bulging, already hard in its confinement, and his legs dangling from the bed. He waited for your reaction. 

He opened a wicked grin, and caressed himself over the fabric. 

At that point, he’d already gotten tired of just feeling himself, and pulled his boxers down. His cock jumped free from its restrains and Clint let out a breath of relief just as he wrapped a hand around himself. 

Clint stroked his cock, trying to be fast with the hand on his phone. 

He let out a moan. He could see you with your legs spread and his shirt open, your fingers caressing your wet folds with the image of him on your head. Maybe you were imagining him licking your pussy, yourself sitting on his face – he loved to have you over him. 

He moved his hand a bit more steadily, spreading the precum from his tip over his cock. 

He did remember, indeed. Closing his eyes, he could see you between his legs, completely naked after bounding his wrists behind his back. You’d teased his cock for what felt like an eternity – well, it was more than an hour, according to you –, always looking into his eyes and making the most sinful sounds to drive him insane. 

He complied without thinking twice, moaning loudly. He loved hearing you telling him what to do. 

Clint groaned from frustration. He couldn’t have what he wanted. 

 

He took a long breath, trying to calm himself down. If he didn’t do so, this would be over before he had the time to enjoy.

When the next message reached his phone, Clint’s eyes widened and his cock throbbed.

“Fuck!”

You were lied on your bed with your legs spread, completely naked and wet and with a single finger over your clit.

 

He didn’t think twice.

The young man stood up quickly, reaching for his underwear and forcing his rod hard cock inside it before fishing his jeans and pulling them on, pocketing his phone. He grabbed the first shirt he found – something he’d just gotten from laundry that needed some serious ironing – and practically ran out to his car, barefoot and only putting the seatbelt on when he was already driving, and barely in the limit.

When Clint reached your door, he knocked like a desperate man and didn’t bother waiting for you to fully open it, taking your lips in his as quickly as he caught your eyes.

“You were fast,” you grinned in the kiss.

He didn’t answer, hugging you close and grinding against your stomach just to realise you hadn’t bothered putting anything on.

“Too much talking,” he growled, grabbing your legs and helping you put them around his waist. “Too little fucking.”

You chucked and spread your legs as soon as he threw you on the bed, almost falling down when trying to pull his pants off of his legs with his boxers, which made you fully laugh. When his shirt came off, Clint stroked his cock and you bit your lip, still grinning.

“Now. Where did we last stop?”


End file.
